Lauda Cavataio
Lauda Cavataio was born on Dathomir, as the first daughter of Xander Starkiller and second to Petra Cavataio. She is a result of a short relationship between the two individuals and born with modifications while still in the womb. Raised on Dathomir and later Ferro, Lauda was taught to first be a Witch, second a Sith. Like her Mother and older sister, she is not limited only to Spells as other Dathomiri have become over the years. Powerful Bloodlines The Starkiller and Cavataio families from which Lauda origins from are two lineages of power. After her consention, her Mother wished her to be different, stronger and thus, she was medled with. Even without it, she was destined for greatness thanks to who both of her parents are. Biography Childhood on Dathomir Lauda was born and raised on Dathomir, where she was given five slaves to tend to her needs while growing up, with the number slowly decreasing as the years went back. She was somewhat shielded from the outside world, most of her interaction with her family, servents as well as natives of her planet. The outsider she saw most of all was her Father who'd visit the planet. Ever since she began to understand things around her, Lauda was a curious child, wanting to know about things around her and all that was to come for her. She began to read at an early age after which she was given books of her own and her very own bookshelf in her quaters after which her desire for knowledge only continued to grow. From the very strart, her favorite story was the one of how the Witches came to what they are today, that of Allya and what she had taught the natives upon her arrival to Dathomir. It made her curious about powers as well, so much that it was one of the most often questions to her mother. She wanted to learn to use powers and spells, be like her family and achieve all that she could. Perhaps even more. Training from an early age At age age of five, Lauda was introduced to training. The first day of it, she was taught several spills and told from her Ma'dri about the future of her training, that that unlike other Witches and Jai of their world, she would also learn to use powers, not only chant. Presence of both of her parents only resolved the small child to keep going, learn all that was given to her and begin growing in all that she would become some day. Her sister Serva tested her skills before the day was over and as a special memory, her Pa'tre tucked her in and gave her a Sith Amulet that would someday streghten her connection to the Dark SIde when the time had come for it. It was also on that very day that Lauda's future devotions towards the things around her began to show as she felt her sister changing the weather to test her, the girl's concern for what it was doing to nature making her plead with her mother to make Serva stop. Growing up and continued training A strong bond to her family Her teenager years First Trip and a Visit with Pa'tre At the age of eighteen, Lauda made her first trip away from Dathomir after being invited by her father to visit him in a location far in the Outer Rim as he was learning a new ability. She is offered to learn a few things from him and due to her nature of being always hungry for more, the teenager easily accepted the proposal. Growth of her Family Murder for the right reasons During a trip on Corellia, the brunette met a Jedi Master with whom she exchanged words as well as a meal, only to find more about him, as well as where he comes from. The Jedi Master's brother attacked the two and after a struggle, Lauda took the man's life with a spell. She easily justified what she had done by the fact that the murdered man had hurt her and the Jedi she was with. Through that entire time, she had taken a liking to the Jedi though on the trip back to Dathomir with him, the two ended up in a fight, allowing her to see she had been mistaken in him and her views on outsiders somewhat chanegd that day, without her realizing it. Cavataio second-in-command With the years progressing, Lauda's role of simply being a student began to change. Her role in the family began to further. She was no longer just a member of the family and her mother's third child, but also, along side Serva, helped her mother when it came to the family and clan. One such experience had been the attack of Bull Rancors when the two sisters were sent to handle the problem. Lauda enlisted the help of Destra, her mother's rancor and after a fight between the animal and the wild bull rancor, the Witch took the life of one at his own request only to befriend his companion, gaining her first Rancor, one captured by on her own. Pervicax, as he was named, accepted Lauda for the merciful death she had given his friend despite the battle between her mother's and the other bull rancor. Priestess to the Superior Mother Due to the Unification of the clans, Lauda found herself taking the rule as her mother's priestess and taking on tasks ordered by her mother, when the time appeared. Upon the arrival of the short time Sith Emperor, Cameron Centurion, her mother had been unable to see the man's arrival so Lauda was sent instead to greet him and give him a tour, as well as speak of the business he had come to Dathomir for. Along other duties, Lauda traveled around her birth planet due to the new role. She had reached out to a group of nightsisters at one point, offering her help in the re-building of their home. Skipped beat of heart for a Jai During an ordinary day, Lauda's routine as any day, the Witch met a Jai, Blade Peacecraft, that had dueled with one of the younglings, her natural instinct to protect the animals rising. However, the more she spoke to the man, the more she found herself attracted to him, to the point of going further with the man, which was uncharacteristic for her in so many ways. Joining the Sith Remnant Personal Possession ' Scroll with the Weather Sense spell' - The first Spell Lauda ever learned was the Weather Sense spell, with which she passed her Witch Trials. After the complition of her test and telling Ma'dri was she had seen, her mother gave her the scroll and told her to keep it safe and pass it down to her children when she had them as it was a family tradition. ' Sith Amulet' - At the complition of the first day of her training, Lauda was given her very own Talisman of concentration , which would, based on what Pa'tre taught her that day, help her gather vast amounts of Dark Side energy, for rituals and spells when she was old enough to learn them. Rancors Name: Pervicax Meaning: Obstinate, wilful, stubborn Alias: Pax Species: '''Bull Rancor '''Gender: Male Age: ' '''Height: ' 'Skin tone: ' '''Intelligence: Semi-sentient Lauda's rancor Pervicax is the first Rancor that is trully hers. She befriended him after killing his companion at his own request to which Pax witnessed and sought her out, becoming her friend quickly after. Due to Destra being the mother of her own herd, Lauda introduces them formally and Pervicax is allowed to live with that same herd though it takes them time to accept him. Force Abilities and Spells Apprentice/Spellhunter Knight/Spellweaver Thread Activity Age 5 * The Call of Ancient Ways - Lauda's training begins with Witch Spells, her mother teaching her, her father witnessing it and her eldest sister testing her before the days is over. She is later tucked in by Pa'tre. Age 6 Age 18 *The Meaning of Life - Invited by her father, Lauda travels for the first time away from Dathomir and watches Pa'tre invoke a highly advanced power before he offers to train her as well. Age 19 Age 39 *The Claim - An outsider, Loque Sage, crashes on Dathomir. Lauda and Serva go after La'Ca who is up to her tricks as other Witches chase the outsider. *Solf Side - Continues after 'The Claim'. Loque is caught by the Dathomiri and brought to the Morte stronghold where Lauda tries to make his stay as comfortable as possible but the two don't see eye to eye. *'Catching my Breath ' - On her trip to Corellia, Lauda meets a Jedi Master. She learns about his family and kills his brother as he tries to hurt Kamon and her. She takes him to Dathomir later and they don't meet eye to eye about the Sith on the transport. *How the Other Half Lives - Continues after 'Catching my Breath'. Having brought Kamon to Dathomir, Lauda takes him to meet her mother. *'The Bull cries to the Moon ' - Wild cancors go mad on Dathomir, making Petra send Lauda and Serva to solve the problem. The sisters separate and Lauda gets a new rancor in the end, making friends with him. *A Little Trip - The new Emperor of the Sith comes to meet the Superior mother but Petra sends Lauda in her place to greet him and speak to him about the reason he arrived to Dathomir. *Homeward Bound - Lauda is sent to one of the Nightsister tribes to offer them help and see the progress of the village, where she meets a witch, Ovelia Black, who had only returned to the planet after being away for ten years. *Waking the Wild Witch of Dxun - The brunette goes on a trip to Dxun and discovers a lost Nightsister after being attacked by a wild animal there and nearly killing it with a spell. After introduction, Alita Halcyon wishes to see Dathomir and Lauda grants her the wish. *A Dathomirian Morning - Lauda spends her morning with Pervicax, her rancor before she is to focus on her training. She meets Blade, a Jai general of Antonio, and quickly discovers growing feelings for the man. *Sister, Sister - Serva invites Lauda and the girls spend sisterly time together. Lauda is told about Winter and her mother's past. Age 40 'Thread Legend' 'Completed Thread' ~ Uncompleted Thread ~ Ongoing Thread Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir